Internet Protocol television (IPTV) is a method of distributing television content over IP that enables a more customized and interactive user experience. For example, IPTV may allow people separated geographically to watch a movie together, while chatting and exchanging files simultaneously. Conventionally, IPTV uses a two-way broadcast signal transmitted through a provider's backbone network and servers, allowing viewers to select content on demand. Viewers utilize a broadband connection and a set-top box to send and receive requests. An exemplary IPTV platform is Microsoft TV IPTV Edition™ available from Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. Microsoft TV IPTV Edition is an integrated and comprehensive software platform developed specifically to deliver broadcast-quality video and new, integrated TV services over broadband networks.
Because of its two-way full duplex communication capability, IPTV provides individuals with the ability to publish and broadcast personal video content. Unfortunately, the ability of individuals to publish and broadcast personal content raises concerns that offensive content may be published and broadcast. In the conventional television industry, content is tightly monitored and screened by content and service providers. However, in the IPTV industry, there are currently no procedures or entities for controlling and screening content published and broadcast by individuals.